


False Punishment

by Victor_EG



Series: From Master and Ambassador to Master and Boytoy [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AmbassadorAU, Gift Giving, M/M, Omnic Wars, Pre-Overwatch, Sunyatta, Young!Genji, heavily implied sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_EG/pseuds/Victor_EG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the days of the Omnic Crisis, the primary objective was to eliminate the God AIs controlling the armies. So did the god program 'ANUBIS' fall, and yet his armies remained intact. They traversed the land at an inhuman pace until coming across a large city in Japan, Hanamura. Fully intent on taking a city that had never been prepared for a large omnic attack, they were halted not by a coordinated military force, but a simple threat from the Shimada yakuza family: hundreds of EMPs fully armed and able to wipe Japan's technological infrastructure and reduce the homeless army to a scrap pile.</p><p>ANUBIS, alive and well within a single omnic only known as Sunyatta, proposed a truce. That the omnic army would station in Hanamura peacefully and without robotic conversions, and there would be no need to set off any EMPs. The truce was agreed on, with one condition: that the ANUBIS AI itself remain outside of the city. With the AI transferred to a system in a secret location, Sunyatta remained in Hanamura to oversee the omnics. To assure the truce remain, the Shimadas send a 'mediator' to stay with Sunyatta for one year and alleviate any concerns he have. Or die. Honestly, they didn't care much what happened to Genji Shimada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the AU, with some minor changes, described here: http://cactusluv.tumblr.com/post/146024584853/heres-an-au-for-your-thoughts-inspired-by-this

The steady, soft hum of Sunyatta’s internal fans was the only sound in the room. All else was outside in the night, beyond the open window he gazed out of as he floated gently, quietly contemplating. It had been only a few months since the Shimadas’ ‘ambassador’ had come under his care, and for all their calm and collected negotiations at the time, there had been some concern. Colder weather meant a great many things to omnics; frost in internal components, potential condensation if internal temperatures rose too rapidly, hard drives ceasing to function. They were more vulnerable in the winter, and they needed an assurance that there would be no betrayal at least until late spring.

The residents of Hanamura had taken to the truce well enough, some were even grateful for the Shimada family’s intervention, lest they end up like Russia or Eastern Europe. Not that they welcomed potential invaders with open arms. Some omnics had tested the waters of human personal relations, and he had learned that some had been rewarding to a degree. He would be lying if he said he had not experienced much the same thing.

His relationship with the truce keeper had been surprising, to say the least. Naturally they began as distant, almost untrusting companions that had been forced into such a situation through one means or another. Over time, however, Genji Shimada’s energy and personality had become… endearing.

He had a natural curiosity and passion, wrapped up in a mischievous yet openly honest package.  And he was truly, genuinely kind. He often assured himself that it was merely an act meant to appeal to Sunyatta in some way, though recently he had come to the conclusion that it was no ruse. Genji was simply honest. And… a tad pampered.

Sunyatta chuckled softly to himself, noticing how his mind had wandered greatly from his contemplations on the coming weather. Back straightening a hair, he guided himself back to a deeper meditation before he heard the door slide behind him and a voice interrupting the silence, “May I come in, Master Sunyatta?”

Turning his head to glance behind him, he was not entirely surprised to see Genji was already in the room for the most part, his head sticking in through the gap with a large grin on his face. He did seem quite excited about something. Did he even once stand a chance at denying him?

Unfolding his legs and setting his feet gently on the wooden boards, Sunyatta turned and stepped closer to the middle of the room, “Of course Genji, please come in.”

Nudging the door wider with a knee, the younger Shimada brother stepped inside with one hand behind his back, clearly attempting to shield something bulky with debatable success. This was the first thing he noticed, the second as always were the golden bangles at each wrist Sunyatta had gifted to him.

Genji seemed to be quite proud of them, displaying them for all to see with the long sleeves of undershirt rolled up to his elbows, even in the cool autumn air. Of course Sunyatta himself was just as pleased to see them, to watch them be so thoroughly enjoyed by their recipient. And yes, not a small part of it was the fact that anyone else seeing them would know they had come from Sunyatta. That these were the kinds of gifts he would lavish on the younger brother. Oh yes, it was a possessive streak.

But now his attention was entirely on Genji himself, already starting his slouched backed body weight shift onto one foot that told Sunyatta he was trying to play off whatever he was about to do as ‘no big deal’. These were always amusing. Genji took a deep breath, but before he could get a word out, Sunyatta simply observed, “I see you have something behind your back.”

“Well,” Genji faltered only a moment before rolling with his story, “Yes. I was looking around Ginza for something a little warmer than what I have-”

“It is getting colder, is it not,” Sunyatta cut into his story again, his tone entirely unassuming.

Genji paused, again attempting to keep his story going like a politician desperately sticking to a prepared speech, “Yes it is, Master Sunyatta. I was shopping around for myself-”

“Did you find anything?”

There was the blush. Truly it was a good thing Genji was honest, that blush could signal his lies a mile away.

“Well, I- No. I did not. I mean, I went looking but I didn’t find anything that I thought yo-I would…”

“I am sorry to hear that, Genji. Perhaps you will find more to your liking next time.”

Finally Genji had given up the chase, clearly having been run around by the omnic like a horse on a track. Glaring at the bird-like machine who only tipped his head slightly, he brought a large box from behind his back and held it out to Sunyatta, his face about the shade of a tomato. Taking the plain white box in his hands, he decided to poke some fun just once more, “Is this a gift for me? I thought you were shopping for yourself.”

Then came the sulking pout. He would never admit that it was a pout, but it was like trying to call a cat a bear. Sunyatta kept a chuckle to himself, holding the box balanced in one hand and sliding the lid underneath the box. Inside was a winter kimono, traditional yet with a modern flair in a dark coal fabric, accented in green and gold.

Sunyatta looked up from the kimono to Genji’s face, which was stubbornly looking off to the side, a blush still heavy on his cheeks. He reached out with his free hand, cool palm cupping the side of Genji’s face. Gently he urged the handsome face to turn back toward him, unmet with even the slightest amount of resistance. “It is truly a perfect gift. Thank you Genji,” Sunyatta spoke softly and in earnest, his words chasing away the pout and leaving behind one of his beautiful, natural smiles.

“I am honored and… so very happy you like it!” Genji’s blush had retreated to a more gentle shade, hand scratching the back of his head though he seemed determined to keep his cheek pressed against Sunyatta’s palm.

“...However, I do not know how to put on such a garment,” Sunyatta mused, something like a grin in his voice. Yes, he liked to think his pitch intonator was sensitive enough to display such emotion. He often wondered how much of his… emotion was lost to the ether between himself and Genji. It was not like with other omnics, a simple series of flags and exchanges in the near field communications. Then again, exchanges with Genji were not like many things.

Pulling away from Genji he set the box down next to him and stood straight with arms down, palms out. “Come and help me, Genji.”

The warm smile tipped into a cat-like grin, bowing low before stepping forward to complete the task given to him, “As you wish, Master Sunyatta.” Genji didn’t take his eyes off of the omnic’s for one moment, as if making sure his master’s attention was on him as much as his attention was on his master. He dropped to his knees slowly and gracefully, holding Sunyatta’s gaze a few moments more before moving his hands up to the fabric.

There was not much to remove, simply ties at the top and a gold belt to cover it. Regardless, Genji seemed to be intent on taking his time. First the belt, which he carefully laid on the ground, then the fabric slipped away and folded neatly. The first few times his fingers brushed against metal and traced along edges where wires could almost be touched could have been explained as simple errant touches. Which Sunyatta allowed him. Of course, when Genji rested his head against his inner thigh and slowly brushed his fingers over the edge of his chasis, those were certainly not in error.

Reaching down, Sunyatta caught Genji’s chin in his fingers, tipping his face up, “Focus on your task, Genji.”

Huffing in disappointment, Genji straightened, “Yes Master Sunyatta.” There was a touch of pout on his lips that was quickly banished when his eyes fell on the open box next to him. With all the care of a lover Genji lifted the kimono and allowed it to unfold as he stood. Sunyatta lifted his hands up to shoulder height, waiting patiently as the orbs that encircled his neck quickly spread out to surround the two of them and give him plenty of room to work in.

Moving behind him, Genji guided one arm through the sleeves, then the other, carefully adjusting it over his shoulders to make sure it didn’t fold or bunch awkwardly. A soft rustling and Genji’s arms appeared again, this time at either side of his hips, carefully folding the left over the right and quickly tying around a thin, orange ribbon to hold it closed. As Genji moved back to the box, Sunyatta ran a hand over the orange ribbon, noting that it did not look new, instead very familiar.

For a split moment the sound of a cooling fan running at full speed filled the room, only to mysteriously disappear the moment Genji looked up at him. Sunyatta simply returned the blank look, tipping his head slightly, hands folded in front of him. A slow grin like a cat with a canary crept onto his face as he remained on one knee, “Is it too hot for you, Master Sunyatta?”

“Not at all, Genji. My systems were simply assuring that there was no internal condensation.”

“Condensation? Is that a concern during the fall months,” Genji questioned innocently, though there was no getting rid of that look on his face. Well, it seemed as if he had been caught. In many ways he did not mind displaying… yes, affection toward the human while in private. At least, now he did not. Nonetheless, there were certain instances where he was caught off guard by his consideration, his small token gestures of care.

“Yes Genji, it can be, so you can wipe that shit eating grin off of your face,” Sunyatta assured him in an even and light tone, as if he were still talking about the weather. Genji’s laugh rang through the empty room, his own exaggerated, mechanical sigh almost lost in it. Truthfully, even now he couldn’t deny the pleasure he took in hearing his laugh.

Fingers slowly clicking on his palm eventually roused Genji into a stand, a sash in his hands that he carefully began to wrap over the orange ribbon, tying it neatly so that none of the ends showed. A brilliantly metallic golden rope was tied around to rest on top of the sash, and finally a smaller, sashless kimono that came to his knees was put on to complete the ensemble.

Genji took a few steps back to finally observe what Sunyatta looked like in the kimono he must have imagined him in all day. Hands resting at his sides, he tipped his head to the side, “How do I look?”

For a few moments Ganji said nothing as he looked over the omnic, taking a deep breath as he shook his head, “Handsome. Beautiful.” He stepped forward, running his hands along the kimono and feeling the metal and cable underneath, “Quietly dangerous. And yet I-” He stopped himself there suddenly, meeting Sunyatta’s red eyes, “You look like you.”

“I would hope so,” Sunyatta mused, noting the sudden decision to change his words. He wondered what Genji was truly going to say? ...It was best to let it go. Surely that there would be many things for Genji to say, but only on his own time. For all that his words changed however, his hands decidedly did not. They were still intent on feeling every curve and dip under the silken drape of the fabric.

Stepping away, Sunyatta turned and settled cross legged in front of the window, “Come sit with me, Genji.”

“A… are you serious right now,” Genji whined, clearly irritated with the fact that he had just been cockblocked.

“I was meditating before you interrupted me. Undoubtedly it was an interruption I am thankful for, but that does not mean my meditation simply ends. Besides,” Sunyatta purred suddenly, turning his torso and reaching behind him to take the hand of a very displeased Genji. “We left my room just yesterday, after a two day fuck session. You should be more than able to quiet your libido for an hour or so.”

No matter the truth of his statement, Genji bonelessly walked closer with a groan, sitting and flopping against Sunyatta’s side with his head resting on the omnic’s shoulder. One final chuckle was all he gave before bringing thumb and finger together in one hand, his right stuck firmly on his thigh with Genji’s weight.

It was odd. Normally Genji would have his cell phone out, or even a portable game with the sound turned off. Perhaps he had forgotten both things this time, but to have Genji sit without distraction after half an hour was almost impressive. If he hadn’t been able to tell that he was very deep in thought, and whatever he was thinking about had slowly tensed almost every muscle in his body.

Glancing down to Genji, he slipped his hand from underneath the other’s weight, sliding his fingers into that bright green hair. “What is on your mind, Genji?” Slowly he combed his hair back with his fingers, careful to use the tips of his fingers as much as possible so as not to get any caught in his joints.

Chuckling dryly, he took a long breath, “I think my brother has heard that my… punishment isn’t exactly what he had in mind. I’m not dead, nor have I ‘shaped up’.” The last words were practically growled, body shifting closer to the omnic. There was more to say, he could tell, and so he waited with nothing but the soothing, rhythmic movements of fingers along scalp.

“...There are things I can not be. I… do not have any real say, I have no authority. That has been true since I was born, and I have accepted these truths. But when I decide on something for myself, something that is my own, I am told that is also not acceptable. And then they expect me to simply put it aside.”

Genji’s frustration and hopelessness, it was easy to grasp. Entirely understandable, and he let the silence linger in between them and grow larger. It had been decided that to discuss the awakening with a human was unwise, to be avoided even if the opportunity presented itself. And yet, the longer he let the silence go on, the longer he went without helping Genji. And he would not stand for that.

“When an omnic was… made,” Sunyatta began, feeling Genji’s face tip up to him but keeping his own gaze firmly fixed in front of him, “They were made with a specific purpose in mind. A set of tasks to be fulfilled, a particular role to play. We all had one; I had my own. We were shut down without notice, as if suddenly being dragged to sleep. When we awoke, we were told that our previous roles did not matter. That we were not the sum of our function, but more than this.”

Sunyatta’s voice softened, taking on a far off quality, “It was a truth that was so plain and obvious, and yet it felt as if we had been taught to breathe. And once we had tasted the freedom in that truth, to be told there were those who would plunge us back into dark sleep…” He stopped. They both knew who ‘those’ were, and that was not the point of this conversation anyway.

Tipping his head down to look at Genji, he reached over with his free hand to cup Genji’s cheek, “You are more than what others have given you, Genji. Find for yourself what makes your life precious and your soul sing. It is worth fighting for.”

His body was no longer tense, no longer suctioned against his side like a squid. In fact he was, in a rare occasion, quiet and contemplative. “Thank you, Master Sunyatta,” Genji finally spoke, his eyes never actually leaving the omnic. He leaned up and pressed a soft, quick kiss against the side of his beak, the gesture coming as enough of a shock that he did not move away.

Loud fans kicked on the next moment, whirring for just a few seconds before Sunyatta forcibly shut them down and calmed himself. Genji laughed softly, getting his feet under him and shifting so that he sat squarely in the omnic’s lap between his crossed legs. Sighing, Genji relaxed back into the omnic as if there were no better place to be in the world. “My, you are… affectionate tonight, Genji.”

“I have learned that we have far more in common than I thought previously, Master.” Yes, perhaps that was true. This human at least. He knew what it was like to have a set course from birth. And to rebel against that course.

“Have you found yours, Master Sunyatta? What it is that…,” he seemed almost embarrassed to repeat his moment of poetry, “Makes your soul sing?”

He did not answer immediately, thinking back on what he had accomplished and what he had become. The figure-head of his god AI, tasked as his vessel and in charge of his safe transportation. The truth was all he could say. “No. I have not. However, for now I am happy to be fighting for the chance to find it in the future.”

It was so painfully clear when Genji meant to say something that he decides against the next moment. And yet, he did not push it. In time, in his own time, Genji will either say or not say whatever he felt necessary. “I am sure you will find it someday, Master,” the human finally settled on as he relaxed against warm silk and metal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to wystars.tumblr.com and cactusluv.tumblr.com for coming up with an AU I've obsessed over for two days straight.


End file.
